El cantar del corazón
by setoxishizu 4.ever
Summary: FINALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! LEANLO PLISSES UN SETOXISHIZU
1. Chapter 2

Hola! Ya se que esta historia es una asco y que esta ultra mal y cero preparada. Solo vengo al computador y si tengo ganas escribo lo que me viene a la mente pero filo, acepto cualquier crítica.

……………………………………………………………………………...

Seto llego a la arena de duelo. Todo parecía estar en calma, la noche era hermoso y despejado, todo lleno de estrellas. Y parecían estar tan cerca como se a uno lo estuvieran llamando.

Al darse cuenta de las idioteces de las que estaba pensando, sacudió su cabeza con tanta fuerza que no hubiera sido raro que se hubiera caído.

Estrellas que llaman a personas, vaya tontería! -. Pensó.

Pero pronto pensó que no era una soberana tontería, porque escuchaba algo. Un canto. Y la única razón por la que pensó que eran las estrellas era porque era un canto celestial. La melodía entraba directamente en su cabeza y embrujaba sus sentidos. Eso tenía que ser, un hechizo.

Todavía en aquel transe, siguió la melodía que le parecía que estaba justo a unos pasos de el.

_Para ti, lo que vez de mi, es la realidad_

_más tú no conoces, el papel que la vida_

_hace actuar, siendo así yo puedo burlar_

_mi mundo exterior, pero al corazón jamás ._

Llego hasta el otro lado de la arena y vio………………….

¡A Ishizu Ishtar ¡

Pero como podía ser esa loca. Pero se quedo pensando. Era la loca más hermosa que hubiera visto. Tan delicada, sofisticada y con unos ojos casi tan embrujadores como su voz.

Otra sacudida.

Tenia que irse. No soportaba pensar en esas cosas sobre ella. Nunca le había encontrado tantas cosas buenas a una persona. Intento pensar en sus puntos malos. Era supersticiosa, hablaba cuanta tontería se le cruzaba por la cabeza, su hermano era un paranoico…… y era fuerte y determinada. Sus ojos mostraban que era tan frágil por dentro.

Ahora no se pudo detener. Siguió avanzando hacia ella.


	2. Chapter 1

Todo comenzó en un torneo, claramente no como cualquier otro, ya que este era nada mas ni menos que el torneo de ciudad batallas, organizado por Seto Kaiba. Muchas personas dicen que el es uno de los hombres mas fríos, ya que solo sentía afecto solo por su hermanito menor. Pero nadie, ni siquiera el poder del collar milenario, podía adivinar lo que pasaría con ese hombre solo por escuchar una canción, pero esta era una canción muy especial, cantada por la voz mas hermosa y maravillosa que jamás se haya escuchado.

Eran mas o menos las 24:00 hrs. de la noche, todos dormían, excepto Seto Kaiba. Por alguna extraña razón, no podía dormir, y no encontró otra respuesta que el estupido duelo con Ishizu Ishtar. Había sido lejos el duelo más odioso que hubiera tenido. Lo único de lo que esa loca hablaba re del futuro, una completa tontería.

Pero de repente, sin saber bien el motivo, sintió el gran impulso de ir a la arena de duelo. Lo pensó un segundo, no tendría por que ir; pero pensó que no podría dormir hasta ir aya.

Pero claro nunca se espero lo que encontraría….


	3. Chapter 3

**Ola!! Volví para traer la tercera parte de este fic, subir la segunda me tomo una hora. Bueno, en todos los comentarios me dicen que haga los capítulos mas largos, pero se hace lo que se puede y como dicen en chile "es lo que hay no mas poh" jajaja broma. Ya no los aburro más.**

**Ishizu se encontraba muy concentrada mirando las estrellas, recordando a sus hermanos. Los amaba tanto. Sentía unas ganas incontrolables de llorar, pero no podía. A pesar de estar sola, era demasiado orgullosa para ello. Prefería seguir cantando, su única formada de desahogarse.**

"_hoy no reconocí, a quien vi_

_Frente a mí_

_Mi reflejo no mostró_

_Quien soy en verdad"_

_**Seto se acercaba silenciosa mente pero la siguiente estrofa lo puso a pensar de veras.**_

"_un día mas, que mi corazón_

_Tengo que ocultar_

_Todo mi sentir_

_Al final_

_Sabrán como soy_

_Que pienso en verdad_

_Ese día llegara"_

_**Esa parte despertó a Seto de su encantamiento. Bueno, la verdad no era tanta la sorpresa. Era muy obvio para el que Ishizu solo fingía ser tan fuerte, fría e indiferente. Siempre seria y altanera. Para que mencionar solitaria. Seto sabía que eso era verdad. Talvez porque el era experto en ocultar sus sentimientos.**_

**_¿Qué haces aquí, kaiba?-. Era Ishizu la que había hablado. Se veía molesta por haber sido espiada y avergonzada ante la segura posibilidad de haber sido escuchada cantando._**

_**- Escuche un ruido realmente insoportable y pensé que alguien se estaba muriendo. Estaba a punto de echarte un balde de agua helada.**_

_**Ishizu no iba a dejarse humillar. Estaba cansada de ocultar su verdadera forma de ser. Y era algo obvio. ¿Alguien se imagina a Ishizu Ishtar cantando cosas alegres y divertidas, vistiendo ropa a la moda y colorida, bailando por todas partes, haciendo bromas y contestadota? Seria muy humillante pero ya no lo soportaba. "Hagamos un intento" (es posible que esta historia se parezca mucho a floricienta)**_

_**-Ahógate en un río de mocos, hielito!**_

_**Kaiba se quedo plop.**_

****

**_Bueno, talvez no se esperaban mucho eso, pero quería ponerle un poco de humor y como me encanta floricienta……… díganme si quedo muy mal y lo arreglo al tiro, por que esos capítulos tristes los escribí cuando estaba deprimida, y hoy que estoy animada escribo haci. Se que ahora parece raro pero lo arreglare en el siguiente._**

_**Chau.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!!! Como están? Bueno sigamos con las historia…… pero antes alguien quiere decirme que es un hit? PD: disculpen mi ignorancia **



**Seto volvió de su shock poco rato después. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Que era esa nueva actitud. Trato de mantenerse serio, pero era muy difícil. Se echo a reír a carcajadas.**

**Ishizu habría estado enojada y humillada de no ser por un detallito. Kaiba se estaba riendo. Era la primera vez que lo veía reír. Y otra cosa era que no era su típica risa cruel y burlona. Bueno, talvez un poco burlona, pero era mas de felicidad. Ella no pudo creer que se estaba riendo así………… y de lo lindo que se veía feliz. **

**Cuando Seto pudo abrir sus ojos, ella vio por primera vez lo hermoso que eran. No pudo evitar soñar despierta ante esos ojos.**

_**Sueño de Ishizu**_

_**Seto paro de reírse y aun conservaba una bella sonrisa en su rostro de cariño. Sin aviso empezó a acercarse a ella. Al estar a apenas unos centímetros de distancia le dijo:**_

_**-Eres la mujer mas hermosa que e visto en vida, Ishizu-.**_

_**Ella quedo un poco sorprendida y feliz.**_

_**-Seto, me encanta cuando dices nombre-.**_

_**El sonrió dulcemente mientras repetía:**_

_**Ishizu Ishizu Ishizu Ishizu**_

_**Fin del sueño**_

**-Ishizu!! Despierta!-. Le grito Kaiba.**

**Ella despertó de golpe, aun conservando una encantadora sonrisa. **

**-He, si. ¿Qué decías?-.**

**-Antes pensaba que eras rara pero ahora se que eras una tonta-. Le dijo con desprecio. Pero esa era otra de esas actuaciones de frialdad. Ella no era rara ni tonta, era algo divino. Era demasiado perfecta para ser humana.**

**-Para de pensar esas cosas!!! En lo que te estas fijando es demasiado superficial. Y que si es bonita? Es demasiado ingenua y supersticiosa.**

**Esperare a conocer la un poco mas antes de sacar conclusiones-. Pensó para si.**

**Ishizu empezó a acercarse a el o para decirle algo sarcástico o para darle vuelta la cara. No vio un cable suelto que había y tropezó con el barandal de seguridad, cayendo fuera del dirigible.**

**Seto no lo podía creer. Inevitablemente sus ojos se llenaron tanto de lágrimas como de miedo. Corrió hacia el barandal y la encontró colgando de un fiero.**

**-SETOOOOOO!!! AYUDAME!-. Dijo ella llorando de miedo. No quería morir ahora, no quería y no podía. **

**-Tranquila. Yo te ayudare. Solo resiste y no te sueltes. Confía en mí-. Dijo para ir a buscar algo para subirla.**



**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Gracias por los reviews, especialmente a emperatriz lady sailor.**

**Chao. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ola!!! Gracias por sus reviews. Aquí los dejo con el siguiente capitulo.**



**Seto estaba desesperado. Su mente pensaba más rápido que una ametralladora. Y su desesperación creció mucho más cuando vio que el fierro del cual ella se sostenía cedía.**

**De repente el fierro cedió violentamente un poco, estando a punto de ceder completamente.**

**-SETO!!! RAPIDO-. Dijo Ishizu. Sentía que perdía sus fuerzas. Y sucedió.**

**El fierro cedió completamente golpeándola en la cabeza al caer. Ella quedo inconciente mientras caía. Y no se dio cuenta que justo en el momento en el que el fierro cedió, seto había saltado con los pies amarrados de un extremo y el otro a la baranda de seguridad. Empezó a ganar más velocidad cada vez, hasta que la agarro de uno de sus brazos. **

**Suspiro aliviado, pero ahora había otro problema. ¿Como iba a subir con Ishizu inconciente? Esos fue fácil. Con su intercomunicador llamo a unos 3 empleados que los subieron rápidamente. Y con esa misma velocidad llevaron a Ishizu a la enfermería. **

**Ya se que esto fue muy corto, pero en el próximo capitulo voy a terminarlo. Ya saben, lo mejor para el final. **

**PDT: si quieren, no tienen que dejar review para este capitulo.**




	6. Chapter 6

Ola, bueno este es mi ultimo capitulo y espero que les guste. Tal vez no haga muchas historias mas porque acabo de comenzar el colegio. Que lata.

Seto esperaba afuera de la enfermeria, esperando que el doctor saliera para decirle el estado de Ishizu. Seguramente esba bien, aunque el golpe le parecio bastente fuerte.

No, seguramente esba bien, pensaba el. De repente aparecio el doctor.

Seto: bien y cuales son los resultados, ya puede salir? Nocecito hablar con ella. Digale que se de prisa-. Dijo el de forma arrogante y fria. Pero la expresión de tristeza en la cara del doctor le dio mala espina.

El doctor suspiro profundamente.

Doctor: señor kaiba, por favor, necesito que junte a los familiares y conocidos de la señorita Ishtar. Tengo algo urgente que decirles.

La voz preocupada del doctor tampoco le gusto y decidio hacer lo que le pidio. Pocos minutos después estaban marik, odion, yugi y los demas reunidos con el doctor.

Doctor: no se como decirles esto, pero el golpe que recibio la señorita Ishtar es grave. Gravísimo. Ella en este momento esta en estado de coma y no se que pueda pasar.

Esas palabras dieron justo en el corazon de seto. Miro a su alrededor para encontrar se a odion abrazando a marik, ambos con lagrimas en los ojos. Miro a yugi y sus amigos que bajaban las cabezas. Aprobecho eso momento para entrar a la enfermeria sin que nadie lo viera.

El corazon le dio un vuelco al ver a Ishizu, con macara de aire, llena de cosas por todas partes y la maquina que mostraba los latidos de su corazon muy lentos y pequeños. Sintio las lagrimas caer lentamente por sus mejillas. Recien ahora se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era y todo lo que significaba para el: su mundo. Se acerco lentamente a la camilla y se arrodillo junto a ella. Recien ahora se daba cuenta de uqe la amaba mas que a nada en este mundo. No soportaria perderla.

Seto: mira como estas, mi amor, y todo por mi culpa. Tantas veces tuve la oportunidad para acercarme a ti y descubrir lo que significas para mi, pero he tenido que esperar a estar apunto de perderte para darme cuenta de que te amo-. El sollozaba y la voz se le quebraba mientras decia esto.

Tomó una de las manos de Ishizu entre las suyas y las beso.

Seto: te prometo que cuando esta pesadilla termine, estaremos los dos juntos, y yo te amare y protegere por siempre-. Le dijo dulcemente. Apoyo su cabeza al lado de Ishizu y se durmió llorando. Pero de repente algo lo desperto. Algo que lo hizo sentirse caer en un hojo negro sin fin. La maquina que mostraba los latidos del carazon de Ishizu solo mostraba una linea y un ruido eterno.

No, esto no podia estar pasando. No, no podia. No puede ser.

Seto: no , mi amor, no me hagas esto, no me abandones. Por favor, no. NOOOOO!!!-. grito al sentir la fria. Salio corriendo lo mas rapido que le daban sus piernas. Cuando encontro al doctor estaba tembloroso y llorando. Estban todos ahí mirandolo, pero no le importo en lo mas minimo.

Seto: doctor, tiene que ayudarla, por favor salvela-. Le dijo entrecortado.

El doctor corrio inmediatamente a la enfermeria. Pasaron dos horas sin saber nada de Ishizu. Seto no podia mas de la pena, solo pensaba: no te vayas, por favor, no te vayas no lo progre soportar. En eso estaba cuando el doctor salio, mirando al suelo.

Doctor: lo siento mucho. Hicimos todo lo posible pero la señorita Ishtar ... murio-. Dijo con voz ronca

Bueno, me arrepenti y decidi que el proximo capitulo lo termino. Reviews .

Chao.


	7. Chapter 7

Olaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Volví para terminarlo. Reviews please.

El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas brillantes como pequeñas lágrimas derramadas por un gran sufrimiento. Pero seguramente no tan grande como el seto.

Hace unos 20 minutos que abandono la sala donde estaban todos. Marik y Odion lloraban desconsoladamente mientras los otros, también llorando, trataban en vano de ayudarlos.

Serenity: por favor, ya no lloren. Ishizu ahora esta muy feliz y los esta cuidando desde el cielo con muchos angelitos. Ella esta muy bien. Decía ella llorando y triste.

Malik: ella nunca hizo algo malo, no merecía morir así. Esto no puede estar pasando, la amo demasiado. Hermana, perdóname por favor. Si vuelves todo va a ser diferente, no me abandones!!!. Gritaba marik desconsolado. Era tanto el dolor respirar que le costaba respirar.

Odion: todo esto es mi culpa. Le prometí a nuestra madre que los cuidaría con mi vida y nunca me preocupe por ella. Soy demasiado débil. Ishizu, hermanita, te amo mas que a mi vida. Lloraba atormentado.

Yugi: no, aquí nadie es culpable. Esto fue un accidente. Solo piensen que Ishizu estaría muy triste si los viera así. Dijo yugi sinceramente.

Con seto…

El acababa de entrar en el cuarto de Ishizu. Levanto la vista con las lágrimas cayendo lentamente. No sentía su corazón. No sentía nada. Solo que ya nada tenia sentido.

Se acerco a su cama. Ella estaba ahí tendida y preciosa. Tenía puesto un hermoso vestido blanco sedoso, un poco escotado en la parte de arriba y el resto parecía liviano y con mucho vuelo. Su largo y brillante cabello ahora estaba lleno de bucles perfectos y unos mechones peinados para el lado adornaban su frente. Sus labios todavía tenían un tono sonrosado, igual que sus mejillas.

Parecía mucho mas viva que el.

Al tomar su mano, ya no soporto más el dolor. La tomo y la abrazo con toda la delicadeza y cariño posible mientras sollozaba descontroladamente.

Seto: Ishizu, por que. Vuelve mi princesa adorada. No sabes lo que daría por volver a ver esos hermosos ojos azules y escuchar esa divina voz cantando llena de alegría. Donde estas. lloraba a gritos de dolor. Te he compuesto esta canción.

Mi amor te espero tantos años

Lo supe cuando te vi

Mi amor te soñó en tantos sueños

Llegaste aquí

Mi amor te pensó tantas veces

Que ya te reconocí

Mi amor te espero desde siempre

Estas aquí

Y así será juntos por fin

Y así será para los dos

Y así será un gran amor

Y así será

Y así será

Será un gran amor hasta el final

Que nadie nunca podrá separar

Un gran amor

Y el corazón tanto espero

Y así será

Y termino su canción acariciando su rostro y besando su cabeza. Y luego por fin se decidió hacer lo que mas ansiaba en todo el mundo. Besarla.

Empezó a acercar a sus labios lentamente mientras, sin saberlo algo pasaba en la cabeza de Ishizu.

Voz: Ishizu, escucha, no puedes irte. Aquí esta tu príncipe, tu familia, tus amigos. Ellos te necesitan. Vuelve, vuelve.

Los labios de seto alcanzaron los de Ishizu haciendo un beso tan cariñoso y apasionado que llego a sentir su calor.

Espera, calor?. Como podía ser posible. Se separo de ella y llorando de alegría, vio que abría esos deslumbrantes ojos y le dedicaba una maravillosa sonrisa llena de ternura.

Ishizu: mi amor. Te amo.

Seto: mi princesa, mi reina. Te amo. Esto es un milagro.

Y tomándola en sus brazos, se besaron con el mayor amor y pasión del mundo, sellando este gran amor para siempre.

FIN


End file.
